


Lorelei

by chanikissyeol



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, EXO - Freeform, M/M, maybe? - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanikissyeol/pseuds/chanikissyeol
Summary: Pronunciation: Lor-Uh-LIEThe legend of the Lorelei states that "the eponymous female as a sort of siren who, sitting on the cliff above the Rhine and combing her golden hair, unwittingly distracted shipmen with her beauty and song, causing them to crash on the rocks."Basically Baekhyun sings causing a shipwreck on Chanyeol's heart. And other corny stuff happens.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Lorelei

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted with this idea on AFF like 500 years ago but I never really got around to actually write it until now heheheo. Let's see how this gooooes. But please give feedback, greatly appreciated!

The air is hot. Sweat drips from their skin. Breaths are hard and heavy. Balls. Big bouncy balls. Big bouncy orange balls. Basketballs. Jongdae looks through the view-finder of his camera and snaps picture after picture... of the basketball team. He does it because he’s in yearbook club. NOT because he’s a horny fuck and wants to take pictures of sweaty dudes. Fashionably seated on the bleachers behind him are his dear friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They are what the school called the ‘Artsy Fartsy Trio’. 

“Can we go yet?” Baekhyun sighs. He a fan of sports but for some reason, he always tags along when Jongdae takes pictures of the teams. Kyungsoo is just there for the ride home. No harm done, they all live next to each other anyways. 

“No, no, the Big Three just took their shirts off!” Jongdae giggles and quickly snaps more pictures. Baekhyun looks over and sees Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongin shirtless. He quickly looks away flustered.

“W-why would anyone want to see that?” Baekhyun stutters, his cheeks tinged pink.

“It’s not that bad, stop acting like you don’t like it” Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath, but the two boys beside him hear him alright, they heard. Jongdae puts his camera down and gives him a shocked smile like he’s never been so proud. 

“You two are horny fucks. Who even calls themselves the ‘Big Three’?” Baekhyun scoffs as he watches Chanyeol slap Sehun’s ass (not like _that_ though, in a team-spirited type of way). The trio hears a whistle indicating that practice is wrapping up. They take that as a sign to get the fuck out the gym and scuddle to the parking lot. On the way to Jongdae’s car, Baekhyun stops in his tracks. 

“Shit guys, I left my project notes in Mrs. Kang’s class. I’ll be right back,” As Baekhyun runs back into the school, Kyungsoo and Jongdae look at each other with devilish grins.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.” 

...

Fortunately, by the time Baekhyun gets to Mrs. Kang’s classroom the doors are still unlocked. But the room is empty. Odd.

To get through the silence Baekhyun begins to hum a tune as he looks for his notes.

…

When Coach blows his little whistle and circles his index finger in the air, indicating that it’s time to get the fuck ooout. Chanyeol and his team huddle up, saying some inspirational cheer Sehun made up, and head to the locker rooms. The boys converse about the mysterious thong in the lost and found, but Chanyeol’s not really interested. In female thongs at least. 

“How do you think someone loses a thong?” Jongin questions, “who would pick it up and put it in lost and found?”

“I don’t know man. I’ve seen a lot of thongs but I’ve never seen that one. Kind of hurts my feelings,” Sehun bluntly announces. Almost the whole team looks over at Sehun in disgust. “What? Am I not allowed to feel?”

“Sehun, you’re disgusting. Pack your shit up so we can get out of this damn locker room,” Chanyeol states. 

“Yeah, hurry! Before the ghost catches us,” Jongin chips in, piquing Chanyeol’s attention.

“Ghost?” Chanyeol questions. He’s not the type to get spooked by paranormal activity but who’s to say it’s not real. 

“Uh, yeah? You’ve been here for four years and you don’t know about the ghost?” Jongin educates his dear friend, “they say when you’re walking the halls alone after hours, they lure you to an empty classroom and that’s where they getcha!”

“That’s dumb. I walk through the halls all the time before going home and I’m still here.”

“Or are you?” Jongin says with his eyes wide, wriggling all ten fingers at his friend. Chanyeol shakes his head at his stupid friend. After extensive dawdling, the dream team finally get the urge to leave the locker room. 

…

Chanyeol separates from the group first despite Jongin offering him a ride home, like he does every day. Sehun and Jongin head towards the parking lot, where Jongin’s car is parked. Sehun converses with Jongin about some show about some cops in some city in New York, but unfortunately, his friends isn’t exactly listening to him. 

“And then the dude just keeps wacking him in the nuts with a baseball ba-” but Sehun is cut off partial sentence because Jongin catches sight of Kyungsoo getting into Jongdae’s car and makes a run for the vehicle. Knocking on the passenger side window, he greets Kyungsoo with a stunning smile.

“Hey, I saw you at practice today. Didn’t think you’d leave so early,” Jongin says almost out of breath. 

“Oh yeah, not exactly leaving yet just running from Baekhyun… Kinda,” Kyungsoo responds while Jongdae turns the key in the ignition. 

“What? Uhh well, just checking if you’re still doing the talent show tomorrow? For ASB purposes, not for personal reasons otherwise, I wouldn’t ask because that’s an invasion of privacy. Not that I don’t want to know. I think you sing great and I think you’ll do ama…” Jongin rambles but Kyungsoo just smiles. 

“Yeah, we are. We’re pretty nervous though,” Kyungsoo shyly smiles

“EMPHASIS ON WE,” Jongdae yells through Kyungsoo’s window “ALSO WHEN ARE WE GETTING THE SCHEDULE MR. SECRETARY?” Jongin breaks eye contact with Kyungsoo and looks at Jongdae as if it’s his first time seeing him.

“Huh? Maybe tomorrow morning? Not sure actually,” 

“USELESS, YOU WORK BETTER WHEN YOUR DICK IS IN YOUR PANTS”

“Huh?” he looks down, but everything seems tucked away.

“Oh, I think I see him coming” Kyungsoo intervenes as he peers over Jongin’s shoulder. Jongdae reverses out of his parking spot. “Catch ya later!”

Jongin steps away from their car and waves at Kyungsoo. However, he stays to watch them drive away from Baekhyun every time he almost gets too close to the car door.

…

Chanyeol makes his way through the empty hallways of his school like any other day. He’s brave and he swears by it. He’s not afraid of no ghost. He’s been walking through the same empty halls for the past four years. Well, not because he wants to but it’s the fastest way home. BUT he’s been fine every time. There’s no need to be afraid, no need to be afraid, no need-

Chanyeol hears humming. Chills run down his spine. Is this it for the basketball player? Chanyeol prays to the heavens. _Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. I didn’t mean to call Jongin dumb, I would never insult one of your children. He’s not dumb just what he was saying was dumb._ The humming then soothes into singing. 

_“Baby, I just don’t get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume, the makeup on his shirt... 𝆕”_

_Mario? Ghosts like… RnB?_ As the ghost continues to sing, Chanyeol calms down and is what you would call entranced. _This? A ghost? No this is the voice of an angel._ He can’t get enough and follows the angelic voice. Chanyeol has never felt this kind of way before. Sure he likes music, but he’s never felt this type of way towards a voice before. Chanyeol’s brain is fogged, he wants more. That is until he sees a door creak open and he snaps out of it. Remembering how much he enjoys his youth he quickly turns a corner and bolts for the nearest exit. Not even looking back to catch a peek of his ghost. _Maybe I’ll ask Jongin for rides home from now on._


End file.
